Merri
Merry (めっり Merri) is a former mage of the guild Begonia Pelvis and currently an agent working for the Magic Council. Her mother, Karin Tsubaki abandoned her, but she was quickly found by Begonia Pelvis master on the street. She quickly learned how to use magic and became a mage at the age of 13. She was sacrificed in the Westa Eternal Flame along with Fuke Morrey, but she didn't age backwards. Appearance Before the time-skip Merry is a short, slim girl with black queue and also black eyes. She wears a black loose shirt with a guild mark on the right side. Merry wears fingerless gloves and black shorts with white stripes. On her arms and legs she has some bandages. Merry is seen to wear dark blue shoes and neckerchief in the same colour. Sometimes she wears blue waistcoat, black skirt and also black low- heeled boots as her informal outfit. On her face we can also see some bandages.She sometimes has two short ponytails instead of a queue. After the time-skip Merri is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, and brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears a uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has a tattoo on her right shoulder. Personality Before the time-skip Merry is a very shy and quiet person. She's usually seen to be forced to do something and when she wants to tell something, she is often "kicked out" by her guildmates. Merry is often punished, because she's a bit clumsy. When she fights, she is focused and she doesn't understimate opponent. However her guildmates are too strong to behave like she does. After the time-skip After the time-skip Merri is a strict and stubborn person, but sometimes she shows her emotions, like sorrow or joy. She cares about her friends, but there were some situations that she could yell at them with no reason. It's probably because of her former guildmates, who usually offended her. She hasn't got problems with killing when it's necessary. Magic and Abilities Former Abilities: Take Over: 'When she was much younger, Merri had the ability to transform into a water monster with lots of scales, fins and a tail, which allowed her to live in seas and oceans for many days. It's not clear which type of Take Over she used, but probably it was Animal Soul or Beast Soul. Merri lost her power, when she was forced to sacrifice most of her magical power during Westa Fire arc. *'Water Cannon: In this form, Merri could freely manipulate water, her speciality was spitting a vortex of water out her mouth, which could destroy a wall quickly. She was also able to cut solid materials by spitting much smaller, sharper bullets out of her mouth. Current Abilities: Mental Abilities: 'Despite she lost most of her magical power during Westa Fire arc, she soon regained it. Merri is a quite skilled mage, who mainly uses a Caster-Type group abilities, mainly based on Projection Magic. Merri calls her abilities "Mental Projection".Her because her magic is mostly based on mind-manipulation. *'Memory Control (メモリ の 魔法 Memori no Maho) Merry used it to remove people's memories or make the target remember events that didn't happen. Merry showed that she could freely make the target forget about his magic or remember about the magic he has never used. It's a very helpful magic, especially for double-agents.Merry removes chosen memories of the target's brain.The user makes the target remember about events that didn't happen. For example she is able to "tell" someone he is using Fire Magic instead of Water Magic. *'Telepathy:' Merry can see the people's thoughts and talk with them without moving lips and also be a "connector" and make some people talk in their minds even when the distance is very big. Thanks to her advanced telepathy power, Merri is able to tell, what will happen in the nearest future and obviously this ability helps her to stay untouchable during battles. Phasing Magic- the user can move through solid objects. Using it, Merry cannot be touched or hurt by anyone. Her ability also allows her to travel under the ground or survive in an explosion, with no injuries or problems. The only disadvantage is that, when she wants to attack someone during hand-to-hand combat, she is forced to "turn off" her Phasing Magic and be touchable for a while. Despite this disadvantage, it's a very useful magic. Swordsmanship specialist: Merri is a skilled swordsman. She wields a short katana, but she's very good at fighting using it. Her attacks are incredibly fast and spectacular, that many of her enemies often can't see her moves. Her katana is called "Dizzy", because of Merri's terrible travel sickness. Thanks to her katana, the mage can freely cut solid materials, even magic. *'Lost Spell: Song of a Lustful Moon Flower': Merri focuses her whole magical energy in her katana. It is soon covered by purple or even pink energy.This ability helps her to freely cut and get rid of her enemy's current attack. When Merri wants to, she's even capable to get rid of her enemies' whole magical energy for a while. It's her most spectacular and powerful spell, although she uses it quite often. When she uses it, she usually says that she does things that gods aren't even allowed to do. Synopsis Begonia Pelvis Westa Fire Looking for the better half Trivia *Merri's appearance is based on Yugao Uzuki from Naruto series. *She hates cars and other means of transport, because of her travel sickness *She loves cats, but her worst "enemies" are dogs and birds, especially ravens. Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Take Over User Category:Sword user Category:Magic Council